1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ice skimmers and more particularly pertains to a new ice-skimming device for removing ice particles from an ice-fishing hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ice skimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, ice skimmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,188; U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,253; U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,940; U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,595; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,220; U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,272; U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,451; U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,146 and Canadian Patent No. 453,511.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new ice-skimming device. Conventional ice-skimming devices typically employ a generally flat or bowl shaped strainer mounted on an end of an elongate handle. Although these conventional devices were useful for their intended purpose, they required a user to spend considerable time repeatedly scooping out the ice particles from the ice-fishing hole.
Another conventional device is Canadian Patent No. 453,511, which employs a tubular member and a perforated member pivotally coupled thereto. The device also employs a flexible rod positioned in a housing to effectuate movement of the perforated member with respect to the tubular member. Although the device is useful for its intended purpose, it requires both hands of a user in its operation. Additionally, water trapped between the flexible rod and the housing may become frozen preventing the device from being used.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new ice-skimming device which has many of the advantages of the ice skimmers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ice-skimming device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ice skimmers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a housing for capturing the ice particles floating in an ice-fishing hole. Unlike the Canadian patent, the housing of the present invention has a lip portion extending away from an inner surface of the housing defining the bore.
The present invention also has a handle having first and second ends pivotally mounted to a first end of the housing for carrying and operating the present invention. The present invention also has a filtering assembly that is pivotally coupled to the inner surface of the housing and selectively abuttable against the lip portion for filtering out the ice particles from the water. The lip portion of the housing supports the filtering assembly permitting large amounts of ice particles to be removed from one or a plurality of ice fishing holes.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the ice-skimming device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new ice-skimming device which has many of the advantages of the ice skimmers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new ice-skimming device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art ice skimmers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ice-skimming device for removing ice particles from an ice fishing hole. The new ice-skimming device may be used to remove ice particles from a plurality of ice fishing holes without the need for repeatedly emptying the device.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new ice-skimming device that a user can operate by one hand.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new ice-skimming device that will not become inoperable due to freezing.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.